1. Field of the Invention
Shaving preparations primarily for use by members of the armed forces under field conditions, and by campers, sportsmen and other outdoorsmen and daily use at home and traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is described in Pat. No. 2,655,480 issued on Oct. 13, 1953 to Joseph G. Spitzer and Irving Reich, and in the case of Carter Products, Inc. et al. v. Colgate-Palmolive Company, et al., 130 F.S. 554 (District Court, D. Maryland, 1955) in which that patent was adjudicated.
The prior art includes the so-called "brushless shaving cream" regarding the Court in the Carter Products case wrote as follows (130 F.S. at pp. 560, 561):
The other relatively recent and prevalent preparation to facilitate shaving is the so-called "brushless shaving cream". This forms no lather, but is merely spread on the face like cold cream, to provide a hair-softening medium and a lubricant for the razor blade. Brushless shaving creams are relatively inefficient compared with lather. They are less pleasing to use, harder to remove from the razor and the washbowl, and are in vogue primarily because of greater convenience, since no whipping up of lather is required. PA1 Ingredients: Water, Glycerin, Glyceryl, Stearate, Cetyl Alcohol, Mineral Oil, Peg-100 Stearate, Lanolin, Alcohol, Fragrance, Lanolin, Methylparaben, Lapyrium Chloride, Propylparaben Benzalkonium Chloride, D & C Red No. 22, Ext. D & C Violet No. 2.
Also included in the prior art is the so-called "moisturizing skin lotion" used on infants and on adults as well. In one case known to applicants, a baby lotion sold by The Mennen Co. of Morristown, N.J. under the trademark "Baby Magic" is represented to be "Perfect as a moisturizing shaving lotion for silky, smooth legs". The formula, as stated on the container of this product is as follows:
It has been determined in the laboratory of one of the present applicants that this product has a pH of 3.7.